Undead
The Undead are enemies found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption, and also as playermodels in Multiplayer. Characteristics SPOILERS!!! The undead, or 'zombies as they are commonly called in Popular Culture, are by definition, a type of living being that has died and been reanimated by the means of magic, an infectious virus, or science. More commonly, they are used to represent undead. This incarnation of zombie was created when Abraham Reyes discovered an Ancient Aztec Mask under the Bull Fighting Ring in Escelera. He took it, thinking that it would give him invincibility and immortality. It instead turned him into one of the Undead and resurrected the Dead from all around the area. Going as far as Blackwater. Powers The Undead are immortal, but only because they are between the world of the Living, and the world of the Dead. They can only be killed with a direct shot to the head, or if their head is removed from their body. They exist in a primal state, feasting on the Flesh (and more popularly, brains) of the living to try and satisfy their never ending hunger. The Undead commonly look rotten and degrading, with bones sticking out, lost pieces of flesh and dark green to black, rotten skin. When an Undead bites a living creature, it becomes "infected" with whatever is causing the dead to come back to life, and only has a couple minutes to live. When they die, they become part of the Undead Horde. These Undead seem to have some recollection of who they where (at least in special situations.) As seen in the case of some Boss Undead. Also, if an Undead is resurrected while having a bottle of Holy Water (or presumably anything Holy), they will be resurrected with the Body of an Undead, but will remember definitely who they are, thus meaning that mentally they are that person, as with the case of John Marston. It is safe now..... Types of undead There are four different categories of undead found in the DLC, not counting undead animals. Traditional "Zombies" Traditional undead are typical zombies, but actually quite fast corpses and will make up the bulk of the undead hordes. Notable Traditionals *Abigail Marston (Cured) *Jack Marston (Cured) *Nastas *Drew MacFarlane *Moses Forth *Uncle *Abraham Reyes *Jonah *Vincente de Santa (Boss) Bolters Bolters move about much more quickly by scampering on all fours making them hard to target. Their main attack seems to be leaping onto Marston and biting, possibly disabling the player. Characteristics Bolters appear to be small, and frail looking. Walking like they have a limp, until they see you. They are usually easy to spot from a distance. Bruisers Bruisers are big, fat, and slow, with stamina above other zombie types making them tough to kill. They will also charge at you from a distance to knock you down. Characteristics Bruisers are fat and slow, but extremely strong. They can be seen pretty easily when within a group of Zombies. Try to take them out first. Notable Bruisers: *Eli *Mordecai Robbard (Boss) Retchers Retchers glow green, spit toxic bile at the player, and explode when killed, causing damage to the player as well as any other NPCs caught in the blast. They can be found in Gaptooth Ridge and most of Mexico. John Marston *SPOILERS* After the main story, Seth steals the mask and brings the dead to life... again. John Marston (already dead during the time of the theft) is brought back to life as a special type of zombie. He was buried with a flask of water, which was very important to John (Assumably Holy Water). So when he rose from the grave, he had the body of one of the undead and the soul of a man. It is said he would finally rest in peace when he is no longer needed in the world.﻿ Tactics *The Undead are invulnerable to any damage except with a direct headshot, Holy Water, or Blunderbuss. *Fortunately, the only Undead that have ranged capability are Retchers, meaning that you will not have to take cover. *The best way of avoiding Undead is to constantly out run them and use Dead-Eye Targeting to get easy headshots on multiple zombies. *The Bolters are the hardest to hit due to their fast speed, so try to save the majority of Dead-Eye for them. Also, Zombies cannot go over obstacles, and they will get stuck in fences. So try to put something between you and them, elevation also works to your advantage, as they cannot climb, so stay on roofs. *Going inside of buildings is one of the most dangerous things you can do, especially if you have more than one Zombie. *If you do get stuck in a building, try to find an area that will funnel the zombies into a semi-straight line. Use Holy Water to destroy them group by group. If you do not have any Holy Water though, get out the gun with the highest ammo capacity that you have and use Dead-Eye to target and take them out. *Choose your targets wisely. Use your valuable ammo to take out the more powerful Zombies first. The suggested order for a normal situation is BOLTERS - RECHERS - BRUISERS - NORMAL. Retchers and Bolters can be interchanged depending on the situation. Also, Bruisers are more dangerous in cramped quarters, though Bolters should be priority. ﻿ Multiplayer In multiplayer there are 8 Zombie player models, they have exactly the same abilities as the normal characters. They also appear as Enemy NPC's in the Undead Overrun gamemode. Gallery File:60933_497447510096_51752540096_7330990_4706671_n.jpg|Marston being pursued by zombies. File:Rdr_zombies_02.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_03.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_04.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_05.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_06.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_07.jpg File:Rdr_bruiser04.jpg 117.jpg Rdr undead overrun.jpg 114.jpg 116.jpg 115.jpg 118.jpg Rdr zombies.jpg undead_zombieclassnormal.jpg undead_zombieclassnormal1.jpg undead_zombieclassbolter0.jpg undead_zombieclassbruiser2.jpg undead_zombieclassretcher3.jpg Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Multiplayer characters